Recently, a system called a photo-direct printing system has been proposed. In this system, a digital camera and a printer are directly connected by a cable, and digital images in the digital camera are transmitted to the printer through the cable, and printed.
However, the conventional photo-direct printing system proposes neither a function for informing the digital camera of the type of trimming print method that can be processed by a printer, nor a digital camera which has a function for providing a user interface appropriate for the trimming print method that can be processed by a printer.